Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet evaluating device for evaluating a permanent magnet and a method thereof and, specifically, to a magnet evaluating device for evaluating the quality of a permanent magnet by detecting an eddy current occurring in a magnet and a method thereof.
Background Information
In a conventional device for evaluating an eddy current loss of a magnet, an evaluation magnet is put in an insulated sample chamber, the evaluation magnet is subjected to a magnetic field, and the temperature is measured by attaching a thermocouple to the evaluation magnet (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-234225). This conventional device evaluates a magnet by capturing the eddy current loss as the heat generated by the loss.